1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wrench adapters and more particularly to wrench adapters that allow the use of a conventional wrench on smooth-surfaced cylindrical articles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many situations arise in manufacturing, industrial and maintenance settings wherein a smoothed-surfaced cylindrical article must be rotated at or near a use site. Examples of such cylindrical articles include plastic and metal piping, plastic and metal conduits, and hose. Wrenches have been the most common tools used in rotating or turning of cylindrical articles. The wrenches are generally used on articles with flat portions on their outer surface that allow for a secure grip with a wrench. However, conventional wrenches have traditionally been ineffective in use with smooth-surfaced cylindrical articles due to their inability to maintain a grip on such an article during rotation. As a result, manual rotation has been required in the past. It has been a laborious process that holds the risk of injury, including carpal tunnel syndrome, for those who undertake it. Thus, there is a present need in countless circumstances for a device that may adapt a conventional wrench to engage and hold a smooth-surfaced cylindrical article during rotation.